


No más palabras

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Book - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Relationship Problems, Romance, Sadness, alternative universe, book store, boyfriend - Freeform, levixeren - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi es un hombre culto, amante de libros de todas las clases le encanta llenar sus horas devorando miles de páginas y aprendiendo miles de nuevas cosas. Eren es su novio, pero está cansado de ver como unos simples libracos ganan en importancia frente a su relación, hasta que decide irse. Riren/Leve Eruri/Angustia/Final Feliz/Lemon/BL/Yaoi/One shot ¡Feliz cumpleaños Heichou!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, riren, soft Eruri - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	No más palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Un fic que es un regalito para el cumpleaños del amor de mi vida: Levi Ackerman! Leánlo con tranquilidad, les va a gustar (creo). Este fic forma parte del reto navideño de la página Imperio Riren, y con esto termino de cumplir con todos los retos de este años, uuuff.
> 
> Un agradecimiento muy especial para la preciosa Agatha Cris (búsquenla así en Facebook) que me ha facilitado un dibujo suyo PRECIOSOOOOO para la portada y le va como anillo al dedo. Gracias corazón, me salvaste.
> 
> Por cierto mis amores, HE ESCRITO MÁS DE 8300 PALABRAS POR USTEDES, no sean flojos y dejen al menos un comentario o un review con dos letras, no importa, todo cuenta, o PAPÁ NOEL LES TRAERÁ CACA DE PERRO PARA LA PRÓXIMA NAVIDAD, ya saben. Los amo, besitos!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi total invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Se sugiere un poco de Eruri, pero no se alarmen, habrá un poquito de angustia, sentimientos tristes, pero después todo el fluff y un bonito Lemon lleno de amor, ya saben contenido R18.

**Dedicatorias:** Para la talentosa Agatha Cris, una de las artistas más queridas del fandom, para Akalevy, para Nana Ral (espero que lo llegue a leer) y por supuesto para mi amado Levi Ackerman, gracias por darme muchos más motivos para seguir luchando en la vida. Ahora sí, al fic.

.

.

_ **"Es fácil ser heroico y generoso en un momento determinado,** _

_ **lo que cuesta es ser fiel y constante".** _

_ **Karl Marx** _

.

.

Controlando la última partida que había llegado, procedió a deslizar con suavidad la trincheta para abrir el sello de la caja. Había estado toda la mañana metido en esos quehaceres y ni siquiera había tomado un desayuno decente, apenas un café quemado que le diera su novio por la mañana. Así era el encanto de ese chico capaz de quemar hasta el café instantáneo, no le pregunten cómo lo hacía, pero así sabía.

Agarró uno de los pesados tomos, nunca iba a dejar de sentir esa ansiedad de recibir un libro nuevo, el corazón se le aceleraba, y sus sentidos se agudizaban. Acercó su rostro a las hojas y las repasó con suavidad mientras aspiraba el sutil aroma a recién hecho, a estreno, era adictivo, un pequeño vicio que no podía dejar de permitirse.

—Ya estás con tus rarezas de nuevo —dijo Moblit desde el marco de la puerta, ni siquiera se molestó en responder—. Ya hice la lista de faltantes, me parece que "Las gárgolas hablan" no va a llegar a tiempo. Estaban sobrevendidos desde el inicio, estoy seguro.

—Era de esperarse, por eso te dije que pidieras el doble.

—Era un riesgo demasiado alto, el autor es un novato, si no se vendían nos íbamos a quedar con tremendo clavo —se defendió su socio—. ¿Por qué no le dejas este trabajo de hormiga obrera a los demás? Te necesito con el contador terminando el balance anual.

—Hay tiempo, falta un mes para presentarlo, no me presiones, sabes que me gusta encargarme personalmente del chequeo de los envíos. Mira, la editorial Cinta Verde nos ha enviado catálogos de bolsillo, son geniales —dijo aventándole uno que Moblit atrapó al vuelo—. Han sacado algunos títulos interesantes.

—Novatos —replicó el hombre mientras examinaba el mismo.

—Sí, pero los temas son los actuales, feminismo, aborto, femicidios, le tengo fe a varios, deberíamos empezar a stokearnos.

—Si fuera por ti tendríamos miles de miles de títulos inútiles. Aunque entiendo tu punto, hubiera sido mejor si hubieran mandado un formato digital para enviárselo a los clientes.

—Lo mandaron —dijo mostrándole un pen drive—. Pensaba enviarlo a la tarde, incluso se tomaron la molestia de poner link en cada uno de los títulos, ingresas y puedes acceder a un breve video de un minuto del autor que deja un par de anzuelos muy buenos de su obra. Me pediré un par.

—Levi —dijo en tono de regaño—, tienes una pila de treinta dos libros que no has leído aún, deja de sumar cosas, no tenemos tiempo. Voy a estudiarlo un poco y veré si conviene pedir un par de títulos para probar.

—Entré a la página de la editorial y estuve leyendo algunos comentarios, creo que deberíamos prestarle atención a estos temas, están vigentes y la gente está ávida por conocer más al respecto.

—Pero son novatos, y ninguno diplomado por lo que veo, personas comunes.

—Es lo mejor, una persona común puede tener el mejor punto de vista sobre el feminismo.

—Estás demasiado positivo el día de hoy, voy a empezar a pensar que te estás drogando. Como sea, ya abriste la última caja, ¿puedes ir a ayudarme en el mostrador? Hay mucho movimiento por las fiestas y necesito una mano, se pone intenso después de las cuatro sobre todo.

—Okay.

—Saldré a comprar unos capuchinos como la gente, mi bola de cristal me dice que has tragado el horrible café de Eren y nada más.

Levi solo asintió mientras sacaba los libros de la caja solo para asegurarse que la cantidad fuera la correcta respecto al recibo. Todo estaba en orden. Una vez que estuvo conforme se dirigió a la parte frontal. Había un gran número de personas yendo y viniendo, siempre era así. No podía quejarse, su librería era próspera desde que había hecho un par de acuerdos con institutos y colegios para proveerlos de sus textos oficiales educativos. El año estaba terminando y mucha gente estaba rindiendo sus exámenes, tenían pedidos especiales que cumplir y eso sumado a las compras navideñas hacía que el lugar estuviera bastante lleno.

Tuvieron una mañana muy intensa. Finalmente a la una de la tarde se fueron todos, incluido Moblit que quería ir a comprarle un regalo para la loca de su novia. Levi se quedó sentado en la caja revisando dos devoluciones que le hicieron porque había fallas en la impresión. En una el libro se había desbaratado porque no estaba debidamente pegado, y en la segunda había páginas mal impresas. Comenzó a cargar el reclamo en la página de la editorial, mientras redactaba también el email como dictaba el proceso cuando sintió la puerta abriéndose. Como solía suceder, se había olvidado de poner el cartel de "cerrado" y trabarla.

Debería haberse ido a almorzar con Eren, que de seguro estaba en el departamento como siempre, pero para ser honestos no tenía ganas. Tuvieron una fuerte discusión hacía tres días y desde entonces no se hablaban. Por lo general era un hombre calmado y que no solía sulfurarse por nimiedades, sin embargo esta vez el agua había colmado el vaso. No solían discutir demasiado, de hecho prácticamente no tenían roces o malos entendidos, sin embargo hacía ya un buen tiempo que Eren le venía reclamando más tiempo para compartir. Era cierto que muchas veces Levi se enfrascaba en su trabajo y no daba cuenta de las horas que transcurrían, perdía la noción, pero es que en verdad disfrutaba de estar con las narices hundidas en miles y miles de libros. Eren había terminado de cursar el último año, solo le faltaba la tesis para recibirse, con lo cual pasaba mucho tiempo en el departamento enfrascado en su proyecto, pero a la vez eso le hacía notar lo solo que se sentía.

Eren tenía a sus padres lejos, y de vez en cuando lo visitaba una hermana paranoica (adoptada vale aclarar) que le tenía unos celos irracionales. A pesar de que quiso razonar con su novio las cosas se pusieron peor, el joven tenía muchos reclamos guardados que terminaron saliendo de la peor manera. Que no era romántico, que era poco demostrativo, incluso le dijo que al parecer le daría lo mismo estar solo que vivir con él. Levi era torpe en el ámbito amoroso, de hecho para poder conquistar a Eren necesitó de la ayuda de varios de sus amigos y de que afortunadamente el chico estaba notablemente interesado en él. Pero que no tuviera una fiesta carioca en el rostro todo el tiempo no significaba que no amara a Eren. Si bien terminaron distanciándose, todos esos argumentos lo hicieron reflexionar.

Su novio había llorado bastante, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo? ¿Tan insensible era? A pesar de todo Eren le seguía preparando ese horrible café y él se lo seguía tomando, aunque cocinaba bastante bien y con seguridad le haría la cena esta noche como siempre. Se encontraba empantanado, sin saber cómo hacer para salir de esos aprietos.

Un carraspeo frente a su persona lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era normal para él desconectarse rápidamente de la realidad. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con otro hombre. Alto, de cabello rubio con un curioso corte, pálido y de vibrantes ojos celestes, le causó una enorme impresión. Lo cual era al menos curioso, porque en general no era de fijarse demasiado en la gente. Pero esta persona… había algo en él que le llamaba poderosamente la atención y estaba seguro que no era su atractivo físico, el cual resaltaba sin dudas.

—Buenas tardes, disculpe que interrumpa su concentración, pero estaba buscando cierta bibliografía —dijo estrujando un papel en la mano mientras le sonreía con calidez.

—Buenas tardes, no se preocupe, no interrumpe nada. En realidad ya estamos cerrados, es solo que he olvidado cerrar la puerta —le aclaró poniéndose de pie y yendo a la misma.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No es su culpa, me sucede a menudo —dijo volteando el cartel.

—Supongo que regresaré por la tarde entonces, ¿a qué hora abren?

—Abrimos a las cuatro, pero haré una excepción, después de todo fue mi error no haber cerrado ¿Qué es lo que estaba buscando?

Notó que el hombre se le quedaba mirando más de la cuenta, con lo que enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, esto —respondió al fin alcanzándole el papel.

Levi miró los títulos, eran libros difíciles de conseguir, en su mayoría obras de teatro clásicas que prácticamente ya no se imprimían. Actualmente la gente conseguía los guiones por internet y poco y nada se empeñaban en buscar los originales. La mayoría de las obras eran de Gregorio de Laferrére y otros de Roberto Arlt, escritores argentinos muy talentosos y que supieron capturar el alma de la sociedad en momentos cruciales, aunque las obras de Arlt eran atemporales por su inclinación hacia lo abstracto. A Levi le gustaban bastante ese tipo de lecturas, por lo que en su biblioteca privada (que no paraba de crecer) había varios de esos títulos.

—Bueno, a ver, Saverio, el cruel, Las de Barranco, Los siete locos y Viaje terrible, todas esas las tengo, pero el resto… —hizo una mueca como de preocupación—. Son textos que tal vez podrías conseguir en los libreros que se apostan cerca del Parque de los Robledos, allí van a vender y permutar libros de los más variados. Son ediciones muy antiguas y algunos no creo que se editen siquiera. Las editoriales apuntan a temas más actuales hoy en día.

—Entiendo, bueno, llevaré los que tengas disponibles —aceptó con resignación.

—Mira, no te prometo nada, pero puedo hacer un par de llamadas y ver si es que hay algo más que pueda conseguirte. Pero aun si los consigo no serán para esta semana, como mínimo para diez días más o menos. Este por ejemplo, dijo señalando un título, estoy seguro que está agotado, pero si es que hicieron una nueva tirada será un poco costosa, déjame advertirte.

—Claro, el precio no es un problema, para mi es una inversión, sentimental, digamos —indicó el rubio, sopesó unos segundos pero al final terminó confesándole su intensión—. Sucede que… bueno, hace un par de años se incendió la casa de mi difunto padre. Lo que más recuerdo de él era el amor desmedido que tenía por sus queridos libros —tomó un ejemplar que reposaba en una de las mesas cercanas y sus bonitos ojos se llenaron de melancolía—. Era un gran estudioso, y yo me sentaba a su lado por muchas horas leyendo también. Son recuerdos muy preciados de mi infancia, amaba a mi padre, pero cuando el murió… Solo encontraba paz y confort yendo de nuevo a su casa y leyendo sus viejos libros. Muchos tenían las marcas de sus dedos en las hojas, de tanto que los usaba. Y de alguna forma, haber perdido ese… refugio… ha sido un golpe bajo para mí. Quisiera volver a restaurar esa biblioteca que yo llevo en mi memoria.

Levi estaba mudo, completamente sorprendido por la anécdota.

—Lo siento, yo y mis sentimentalismos —reflexionó el hombre girándose y encarando de nuevo al más bajo.

—Está bien, de hecho me alegra saber que todavía existe gente que ame tanto los libros como yo —se giró para ir a una de las estanterías de atrás, mientras el cliente lo seguía—. Ahora los libros solo son herramientas de estudio en su mayoría, poca gente les da el valor apropiado. La era digital ha aniquilado buena parte de lectores reemplazando libros por juegos, y tonterías cibernéticas —tomó uno de los libros solicitados contra su pecho y comenzó a buscar el otro—. Lo siento, debo sonar como un viejo amargado, pero a los de la vieja escuela nos cuesta trabar amistad con la tecnología actual.

El hombre comenzó a reírse con ganas, no había tintes de burla en su reacción, solo alegría.

—Mi padre solía decir exactamente lo mismo. Por cierto, mucho gusto, soy Erwin —espetó al fin el hombre alto mientras extendía una fuerte y pulcra mano.

—Un gusto, Erwin, soy Levi —devolvió mientras la estrechaba por unos segundos.

El dueño del local se estiró poniéndose en puntas de pie para llegar a otro de los tomos, pero sus falanges apenas rozaban el lomo.

—Oh, permíteme —le dijo el otro mientras con una facilidad abrumadora tomaba el libro.

—Gracias. Lo único que me da verdadero trabajo aquí son las alturas —bromeó mientras iba por los otros dos títulos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, tengo una escalera, en algún lugar —dijo mirando hacia ambos lados.

—Solo dime cuál es —dijo el rubio acercándose a uno de los estantes.

—OK, pero no te haré un descuento por esto —ambos rieron con gracias—. En el cuarto estante, el segundo libro contando desde la izquierda, el de tapa azul, exacto.

Luego fueron hasta el primer mostrador donde Levi dejó los tres tomos.

—Iré al depósito, el otro estoy seguro que lo tengo ahí, ya regreso.

En verdad la anécdota de esa persona había removido fibras íntimas dentro de él. Estar conectado a través del tiempo con un familiar tan querido por medio de las letras y los recuerdos era algo increíble. Aunque no fuera su problema sintió verdaderas ganas de ayudar a Erwin a recuperar esa biblioteca perdida por el fuego. Se imaginó por escasos segundos lo que sería estar en su lugar, sabiendo que habían ardido esos tomos tan preciados, el dolor llegó hasta su pecho y decidió ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

—Bien, este es el último. Oye, si tienes más títulos que recuerdes hazme una lista lo más completa posible, para que yo vaya identificando aquellos que no tengo, tal vez tengamos suerte y pueda conseguir ejemplares que guardan las editoriales.

—Muchas gracias, Levi. Te soy honesto, no es la primera librería a la que entro para buscar los ejemplares, pero es la primera donde se han tomado en serio mi búsqueda.

—Bueno, acepto que soy un coleccionista de libros de pura cepa, este tipo de pedidos son muy serios para mí.

Erwin se le volvió a quedar mirando mientras Levi imputaba el valor de los libros y le hacía la boleta.

—Serían cuarenta y tres dólares con veinticinco céntimos —aceptó el billete de cincuenta que le extendió el otro y puso una tarjeta personal en la bolsa de compra—. Aquí está tu vuelto, allí tienes mi email, cuando puedas pásame la lista y estaremos en contacto. También dime cuanto es el monto o la cantidad de libros que quieres adquirir mensualmente así te armo un plan de adquisición más organizado.

—En verdad quisiera disponer de todos lo antes posible, como te dije, no es un problema el precio, por cierto —dijo sacando su tarjeta personal y extendiéndosela—, aquí tienes mi contacto, aunque es probable que te mande el email primero.

—Muy bien, ha sido un gusto, Erwin.

El hombre volvió a tenderle la mano y Levi volvió a estrechársela. Se sintió bien consigo mismo ayudando a esta persona, y más en una tarea tan entretenida como la de buscar libros, era su hobbie favorito. Esa misma tarde, antes de cerrar le llegó el extenso email. Fácil habría por lo menos unos cuatrocientos títulos. Le respondió diciéndole que mañana empezaría con la clasificación de los mismos y que había llamado a las editoriales por su primera lista, que había conseguido todos los ejemplares. Que pronto tendría novedades cuando arribaran.

Cuando llegó a su edificio sonó su celular, lo cual le llamó la atención ya que casi nadie le escribía, porque en realidad casi nunca respondía, siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para darle importancia a esas cosas. Eren había optado por llamarlo cuando hiciera falta porque sabía que sería inútil escribirle. Justamente por ello tomó su móvil, preguntándose quien le escribiría. Era Erwin. Enarcó una ceja, claro en su tarjeta personal debía estar su número de celular, siempre lo olvidaba.

"Hola, Levi. Disculpa que te escriba por aquí, pero me parece más conveniente que un email. Solo quería agradecerte por tomarte este trabajo, sé que será una venta interesante para tu negocio, pero también me doy cuenta que eres una persona muy amable por tomar con tanta seriedad mi pedido. Esperaré novedades de tu parte, muchas gracias y buen descanso!"

Oh.

Su ortografía era buena. Miró la foto de perfil de este hombre, estaba sin camisa abrazando un gato blanco, que gato tan afortunado. Parpadeó confundido y suspiró antes de responder.

"Me gusta ayudar y me gustan los libros. Buen descanso".

Cuando llegó al departamento todo estaba oscuro, ¿qué hora era? Miró su celular, cerca de las doce, ¿tan tarde? ¿En qué momento había pasado el tiempo? Repasó brevemente sus últimas horas y entonces se dio cuenta, se había quedado revisando la lista de Erwin hasta tarde. Se quitó la campera y los zapatos y sin hacer ruido sacó una toalla, el pijama y ropa interior limpia para ir a bañarse. Media hora después estaba en la cocina. Eren le había dejado la cena tapada, un delicioso pastel de zucchinis con salsa blanca, cebolla y queso. Si bien no era vegetariano, Levi evitaba comer carne en lo posible así que su novio tenía en cuenta esos detalles casi siempre.

Ni siquiera lo calentó, estaba acostumbrado a comer casi todo frío, pero incluso frío el sabor era delicioso. Una vez que terminó bebió una taza de té negro, se lavó los dientes y se fue a acostar. Eren roncaba suave, era casi como el gorgojeo de un pájaro, se había acostumbrado a ese sonido tranquilizante.

Se giró en la cama y vió el achocolatado cabello desparramado sobre la almohada, tomó unos girones entre sus dedos y los olfateó con gusto. Amaba el shampoo de Eren, aunque detestaba que lo tuviera tan largo. Extrañaba un poco al joven de antaño que siempre estaba sonriente, con su cabello pulcramente cortado, su vergüenza traducida en sonrojos espontáneos, su mirada enamorada. Se acurrucó contra la enorme espalda. Eren crecía demasiado rápido.

Se sintió un viejo pervertido al pensar en eso, pero era cierto, ahora le sacaba casi cabeza y media, era un adulto por completo, debía afeitarse más seguido, su voz, sus expresiones más adustas, todo había ido cambiando. Era cierto que la concentración en su tesis lo privada de tener en cuenta detalles como el cabello o afeitarse, no podía culparlo, él tenía la misma obsesión con sus libros.

Se despertó tarde, no le tocaba ir esa mañana a la librería. Estaba solo en la cama, el ruido de la aspiradora afuera de la habitación lo hizo sonreír. Eren podía ser descuidado con detalles sobre su aspecto, pero definitivamente no lo era con la limpieza. Se lavó los dientes y se puso unas bermudas con una remera holgada para ir a ayudar.

—Buenos días —saludó por primera vez en esos tres días, pero Eren lo ignoró—. Te ayudaré con esto —dijo mientras se dirigía al lavadero para traer el plumero.

—Ya está todo limpio, hoy madrugué —fue la corta y fría respuesta. Eren apagó la aspiradora y fue a la cocina a traer una taza de café caliente—. Aquí tienes.

El olor y el color estaban más desagradables que nunca, sin embargo se lo tragó sin protestar.

—Oye, ¿cómo vas con tu tesis? —intentó iniciar conversación mientras lo veía limpiar la cocina, aunque se veía bastante limpia desde su punto de vista.

—Wow, ¿cómo es que te interesa saber algo más del mundo que no sean tus libros? Con seguridad lloverán cerdos.

Su trato aún era rudo e hiriente. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo distanciados. Levi se acercó y trató de conciliar con su novio.

—Lo siento, Eren. Tal vez tienes razón y yo estuve demasiado enfrascado en mis propios intereses. Hagamos planes juntos, ¿no querías ver esa película en el cine? Entonces, vamos.

—Sí, esa película, ¿siquiera sabes su nombre? ¿Si quiera me escuchaste cuando te hablé de ella?

Levi buscó entre sus memorias, recordaba la sonrisa de Eren y su entusiasmo hablándole de la misma hacía… ¿una semana? ¿Dos? Eeeh… ¿Qué película era? ¿De qué estaba hablando el muchacho en ese momento?

—Era sobre ¿terror? —Eren frunció el ceño—. Ah, espera, era sobre… ¿romance?

—¿Sabes? Es muy difícil, es muy difícil todo esto, que tengas que esforzarte en recordar algo tan simple como una película que significa tanto para mí. Estuve pensando y voy a irme a casa de mis padres unos días. Mamá me extraña y yo a ellos, me hará bien, y a ti también, no tendrás a nadie interrumpiendo tu eterno idilio romántico con tus putos libros —dijo arrojando la esponja que tenía entre sus manos y yéndose a la habitación.

Levi lo siguió en silencio, intentando remediar las cosas, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—¿Cuántos días te irás? —preguntó apoyado en el marco mientras veía como Eren llenaba la valija naranja que usaban para las vacaciones. Era una valija demasiado grande y sintió opresión en el pecho.

—No lo sé. Los que necesite.

—Por favor, no quiero que te vayas enojado.

—No es algo que vayamos a solucionar ahora por lo visto, así que lo siento, pero no voy a esperar a que hablemos para que vuelvas a prometerme esas cosas que nunca cumples. Necesitamos un tiempo.

Terminó de llenar su maleta, armó su mochila con la notebook y algunos libros que estaba usando para la tesis. Levi le dio las llaves del auto y las aceptó, finalmente se fue. No solía cederle su auto, pero quería tener alguna excusa para que regresara.

Se sentó en su living mirando el porcelanato reluciente del piso, la brisa fresca de la mañana ondeando las cortinas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió abandonado ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas? ¿Tanto había subestimado los sentimientos de Eren? Se sintió un poco atribulado, asustado, ¿de verdad era posible que quisiera terminar su relación? Suspiró y se refregó las sienes, esto era una mierda.

El resto del día, sin mucho más para hacer que su rutina de ejercicios, puso música clásica (esa que su novio detestaba tanto porque decía que parecía de funeral) y siguió trabajando con la lista de libros de Erwin. En los primeros cien detectó por lo menos dos títulos que sería imposible conseguir en ventas on line, o editoriales. Se calzó y se fue a los libreros del Parque. Necesitaba tener su mente activa y ocupada con algo o se deprimiría inevitablemente.

Erwin lo visitó al final de la semana para retirar algunos tomos que había recibido.

—Oh, jamás creí volver a ver este —dijo tomando un ejemplar un poco raído.

—"El sueño de la morsa", particularmente creo que es un libro de culto. Y es la segunda edición, la primera es para coleccionistas, ese lo encontré en los libreros que te dije. Tuve que revisar mucho pero allí estaba, eres afortunado.

—Sin dudas lo soy —le devolvió mirándolo con franca admiración, Levi se sintió intrigado por ese mudo escrutinio—. Escucha, Levi, espero no lo tomes como un atrevimiento, nada más alejado, pero… ¿tomarías un café conmigo? Como cortesía por toda tu ayuda.

—Eh, bueno, yo, estoy un poco ocupado estos días, tal vez en otro momento —desistió educadamente—. Bien, todo esto sería trescientos doce dólares con cinco centavos.

—¿Y éste? —preguntó levantando el libro viejo.

—Ese va de regalo de la casa, realmente salió extremadamente barato para lo raro y lindo que es.

Erwin sonrió complacido.

—Gracias, y cuando tengas un tiempo, no será mucho, a lo sumo media hora, por favor, acepta mi invitación.

—Claro, cuando me desocupe. Aquí tienes tu vuelto. Cuando lleguen más te aviso.

Erwin se llevó una caja llena, más de quince tomos. Lo dejó en el asiento del auto, sin que la sonrisa se le borrara del rostro. Hasta ahora le había parecido una tarea titánica poder reunir todos esos libros, tenía que andar a la pesca de los títulos, no confiaba en las ventas on line, o tal vez no quería relegar un objetivo tan significativo a unos meros clicks. Quería hacerlo como su sabio padre, paso a paso, tomarse el tiempo de enamorarse de cada portada, de cada encuadernación. Y hablando de enamorarse. Suspiró sentidamente.

Levi no cenó esa noche, se recostó sobre el sofá de terciopelo negro y se quedó mirando el techo. Cierto era que por llegar tarde la mayoría de las veces comía solo, pero tal vez era la certeza que cuando se fuera a acostar estaría la presencia de Eren lo que le permitía alimentarse solo. Hoy no estaba. Hoy era el tercer día desde que se había ido. Solo lo había llamado para avisarle que había llegado sano y salvo y nada más.

Tomó su celular y revisó las últimas fotos que tenía. No eran muchas, de hecho en todo el año apenas tendrían cuatro o cinco. En todas ellas Eren estaba serio, con una constante expresión de hastío. No pudo evitar sentir que se deprimía, ¿cómo fue que no se había dado cuenta? Se durmió con el celular sobre su pecho y la alarma de las seis y media lo despabiló. Estornudó, había tomado frío tirado ahí en el sillón. Claro, en otras ocasiones Eren siempre lo había tapado.

Su celular sonó por mensajes. Era Erwin, abrió grande sus ojos al ver una seductora foto que le había mandado. Un tomo de "La ilusión de las cadenas", un libro casi extinto escrito por Jhovannes Crit, un pensador ilustrado de la época de la revolución francesa. De hecho, aunque había escuchado mucho al respecto nunca pudo tener un tomo para leerlo. Le escribió de inmediato.

"Eso es un verdadero tesoro, es tuyo?"

"No exactamente. Era de mi padre. A Dios gracias había muchos tomos de su colección que no los tenía en casa sino en un depósito con custodia. Hay unos ejemplares muy intrigantes, pensé que este te gustaría, puesto que el hablaba constantemente de él y me remarcaba lo especial que era"

"Bueno, sí, acertaste. Es un libro que a cualquier buen amante de las letras le gustaría leer"

"Si aceptas un café te lo llevo, le hechas una hojeada, y si te interesa te lo presto por unos días"

Levi se mordió el labio inferior, bueno, un café no implicaba nada más que una conversación, así que aceptó de inmediato. Tuvo que sentarse cuando Erwin le mandó más fotos de aquellos que estaban en el depósito. Eso era un museo, realmente. Levi estaba completamente emocionado. Quedaron en tomar el café esa misma tarde, luego del almuerzo.

Luego de cerrar, el de cabello negro llamó a Eren. No lo atendió al primer intento de llamada, sino al tercero.

—¿Levi? Lo siento, estaba lavando los platos —comentó agitado.

—No te preocupes, no es nada urgente.

—¿No? —Eren se sorprendió, puesto que Levi jamás lo llamaba sino era estrictamente por una emergencia o algún olvido.

—Bueno, tal vez sí en realidad, es solo que, te extraño, necesitaba escuchar tu voz.

Hubo un silencio extenso en línea donde la mente del de ojos verdes quedó en completo cortocircuito ¿En serio? ¿Levi había dicho que lo extrañaba? Se pellizcó el brazo solo para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

—¿Eren?

—Sí, te escucho.

—¿Cuándo volverás?

—N-no lo sé, en unos días mamá cumplirá años, creo que me gustaría estar aquí. El año pasado solo la saludé por teléfono y después de todo me están consintiendo mucho.

Escuchó una voz femenina y apática de fondo: "¿Es el enano de mierda?" – "¡Mikasa! No hables así"- "Te hizo llorar, es hombre muerto".

—Espera un segundo que no puedo conversar aquí —dijo mientras se sentían sus pasos y luego el ruido de una puerta—. Bueno, listo. Como te decía, me quedaré para el cumpleaños de mamá, te invitaría pero estoy seguro que estás ocupado.

Levi quiso decirle que no, que podía dejar cualquier cosa con tal de verlo de nuevo, pero también era consciente que debía darle su espacio.

—Dale saludos de mi parte y si sigue leyendo a Cohelo le mandaré lo último que ha sacado.

—Sí, lo sigue leyendo.

—Eren… te amo, tómate el tiempo que sea necesario y vuelve, te estaré esperando.

—Cuídate, Levi —y luego cortó.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla con tristeza, con un poco de angustia. Moblit se acercó con el saco en la mano, listo para partir.

—¿Aún no mejora la cosa?

—No. Será duro, tengo que reconstruir todos los puentes comunicativos que se fueron degastando con el tiempo. Sé que podemos superar esto, lo sé.

—¿Sabes? Cuando las palabras ya no funcionan, solo queda una cosa por hacer —Levi lo miró esperando la respuesta—, hacer algo. Acciones. A veces una sola acción dice mucho más que libros enteros, créeme.

—Jefe —habló Petra que también se estaba por ir—. ¿Quién es ese misterioso cliente que siempre lo viene a visitar?

—Se llama Erwin —respondió Moblit—. Hará compras importantes durante un buen tiempo, así que atiéndelo siempre con mucha cordialidad.

—Yo siempre atiendo a todos con mucha cordialidad —respondió la muchacha sonriendo—. Es muy apuesto, ¿no? Usted disculpe jefe, ya sé que está en pareja, pero ese chico se lo come con la mirada.

Levi enarcó una ceja ante el desplante de su empleada.

—Petra tiene razón —reforzó Eld que venía por atrás—. No nos digas que no lo notó, es muy obvio.

Moblit suspiró y asintió.

—Bueno, como sea, no tengo ese interés con el cliente, ahora circulen, me quedaré haciendo el pedido de los libros del instituto Tadeo, San Francisco y Luz Divina. Petra, Eld, cuando regresen necesito que traigan esas tres cajas que les dije esta mañana y las acomoden en el lateral izquierdo del fondo.

—Sí, jefe, ¿usted no va a almorzar? —consultó Petra con auténtica preocupación.

—Me pediré una ensalada por delivery. No lleguen tarde.

Todos saludaron y lo dejaron solo. La verdad no se sentía con apetito. Invocando toda su determinación, tomó el celular y le mandó un mensaje a Eren.

"Te amo (corazón rojo)"

Wow, eso era una verdadera hazaña, si hasta sentía que le sudaba la frente. Se fue a la pequeña cocina del local a prepararse una sopa instantánea en la taza y con eso dio por finalizado su almuerzo. Cuando regresó a terminar el pedido un mensaje aparecía sin leer de su novio:

"Levi, estás bien? No tienes fiebre?"

OK ¿Tan extraño era que le mandara un mensaje de ese tipo? La respuesta era sí.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes"

Cuando menos acordó ya eran las dos y cuarto. No le gustaba ser impuntual, por lo que guardó todo y tomó su saco para ir al café. Cuando llegó faltaban cinco minutos pero Erwin ya estaba allí, leyendo otro libro antiguo y muy bien conservado. Era de los suyos por lo visto. Se acercó y se saludaron esta vez con un breve beso en la mejilla.

—Bienvenido, se nota que eres puntual —elogió Erwin mientras llamaba al mozo.

—Me parece que tú lo eres más —indicó el librero.

Ordenaron dos cafés cortados con medialunas y Erwin le entregó el ejemplar. Los ojos de Levi brillaron de la emoción. Disfrutó lentamente del tacto de su portada rugosa, de su olor añejo, de la textura de las hojas un poco amarillentas por el paso del tiempo, cuando acordó les estaban poniendo los cafés en la mesa.

—Oh, lo-lo siento, en verdad yo, me concentré demasiado —se excusó un tanto avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, me alegra que disfrutes del libro. Es imposible que no me recuerdes a mi padre, él tenía casi el mismo ritual con cada uno, lo de examinarlo y tantearlo antes de ponerse a leer. Se me puso la piel de gallina.

—Gracias por prestármelo, lo cuidaré más que a los míos, tenlo por seguro, es en verdad una reliquia.

—Hay muchos más, como habrás visto en las fotos. Si bien mi padre me había instruido al respecto, yo era un niño aún, y no tengo los conocimientos suficientes para poder darles el tratamiento adecuado. Yo estaba pensando, si es que a ti te gustaría ayudarme con la clasificación. Quiero hacer un compendio con los mismos para poder tener un control de todos los títulos y saber el orden de importancia de los mismos. Claro que no te lo pido como un favor, te pagaría por tu colaboración.

—Tranquilo, Erwin. Para mí sería un honor ayudarte, no quiero que me pagues por algo que yo también disfrutaré mucho hacer. Eso sí, solo puedo hacerlo los fines de semana o en los horarios muertos de la librería.

—Fantástico, puedo ajustar mis horarios a los tuyos, ¿cuándo crees que podamos empezar?

—Mañana, si te parece bien.

—Genial, mañana será entonces.

Conversaron largo y tendido, increíblemente tenían muchísimas cosas en común. Les gustaban los vegetales, los mismos partidos políticos, ambos era ateos, tuvieron una profunda charla con tintes filosóficos y finalmente Levi tuvo que irse casi corriendo porque ni cuenta se había dado de la hora y ya estaban por abrir.

Erwin era agradable, a diferencia del resto él no notaba, o al menos en este encuentro no lo sintió, ninguna doble intención de parte del rubio. Era lindo de ver, era estimulante para discutir algún tema, pero sensato y lógico para aceptar otros puntos de vista. En resumen era un compañero ideal para sentarse una tarde o una noche y estimular la mente.

Cuando visitó por primera vez el depósito, casi se le cae la mandíbula. Habían más de dos mil libros, en su mayoría antiguos y muy bien conservados. Iba a ser una labor ardua que les llevaría muchos, muchos días. Sin embargo con el correr de la semana avanzaron mucho. Levi a veces se detenía y hojeaba algunos tomos, le comentaba su opinión del autor, contaba una que otra anécdota de color con la constante atención de Erwin y sus comentarios suspicaces y acertados.

Poco a poco la tarea los fue acercando, tomaron varios cafés entre las horas que pasaban con la clasificación y más de una vez los libros quedaron en segundo plano dando protagonismo a conversaciones sobre sus vidas, pasiones, intereses. Cuando quiso acordar llevaban más de medio mes abocados a la tarea y Eren no había regresado.

Erwin sabía de su existencia, y notaba esa bruma de angustia cuando Levi hablaba de lo mal que estaba su relación. Incluso una vez fue testigo de una pequeña discusión cuando Eren lo llamó y ellos estaban clasificando libros aún, un sábado a las dos de la mañana.

—¿Me quieres ver la cara de tonto, Levi? ¿Es en serio? ¿Clasificando libros?

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Esto ha ido demasiado lejos —le habló con la voz partida, Levi sabía perfectamente hasta la mueca que estaría haciendo en ese preciso momento—. Ya no puedo seguir así, tengo el corazón demasiado herido. No me llames por los próximos días hasta que yo tome una decisión. Adiós.

Le cortó y por más que lo llamó no volvió a atenderlo.

Erwin le acercó un vaso de soda que Levi aceptó.

—Es un poco temperamental, ¿eh? —le dijo el rubio tratando de disipar la tensión.

—Sí, es muy impulsivo, siempre lo fue —respondió con un dejo de tristeza.

—Levi, es muy tarde, ¿quieres…? ¿Aceptarías cenar conmigo en mi departamento?

El hombre lo miró un poco desconcertado, una cena era entendible pero, ¿en su departamento? Erwin se acercó y le agarró una mano.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento para ti, pero tampoco quiero dejar pasar más. Me gustas, Levi. Amo gastar mis horas contigo, charlando tan tranquilos, entendiéndonos tan bien. No neguemos que hay química entre nosotros, ¿tú también lo has sentido, cierto?

Levi estaba apabullado por la situación, siempre era así, siempre intentaba obviar la verdadera intención de las palabras, de las miradas, transformaba todo en su mente a su gusto, a su comodidad y justamente por eso había llegado a ese punto. Cuando menos acordó Erwin lo había tomado de la barbilla y estaba acercando su rostro. Lo sabía, si aceptaba ese beso aceptaría esa cena, aceptaría que Erwin podía darle todo aquello que con Eren no conseguía, que era tan difícil, que no existía porque sus intereses a veces eran opuestos. Si aceptaba ese beso, perdería a Eren para siempre.

….

Eren se secó las lágrimas de nuevo y bajó la tapa de su notebook, no podía concentrarse. Eran las siete de la tarde. Había tenido una noche de mierda, y mucho peor cuando se despertó a las cinco de la madrugada y llamó a la casa, no al celular de Levi, sino al teléfono inalámbrico del departamento que compartían, de su hogar. Nadie había atendido. Sabía de sobra que el hombre tenía el sueño liviano, y que a pesar de estar con resaca y mal dormido, se levantaría como fuera a atender. Eso significaba que no había pasado la noche allí.

Lo llamó y le escribió, pero le atendía la casilla de voz y sus mensajes nunca eran leídos. Lloró amargamente, nunca había dudado de la fidelidad de Levi, nunca, pero ante el cúmulo de evidencias era ya insostenible. Llamó a Moblit quien dijo que Levi no estaba en la librería, que le había dejado un cartel pegado en la computadora donde decía que iba a estar ocupado por todo el fin de semana, que no se contactara, que luego le explicaría.

Ese fue el final. Se la pasó llorando desde ese llamada hasta hacía unos minutos. Definitivamente no podría avanzar nada con su tesis por esa tarde. Decidió salir de su encierro y bañarse, no quería que su familia le viera los ojos hinchados y rojos, aunque era un poco imposible no notarlo. Luego del baño salió a dar unas vueltas a una plaza cercana. Hacía frío, lo cual ayudaba con sus ojos, sin embargo las lágrimas se negaban a dejar de salir. Se apostó en un banquito alejado de los juegos donde ya casi no quedaban niños por la hora, se colocó los auriculares y dejó que el tiempo pasara.

Saltó como un resorte cuando le asentaron ambas manos sobre los hombros. Se giró con el corazón palpitando a todo dar. Era Levi. Se quedó estupefacto. El hombre tenía la ropa un poco arrugada, estaba temblando un poco por el frío, ¿dónde estaba su campera?, y había profundas ojeras debajo de sus afilados ojos grises.

—¡Eren! —soltó con dolor, como un ciego que acaba de ver la luz y corrió para abrazarlo con su fuerza descomunal—. Eren, Eren, Eren ¡Ah!

Lo tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos antes de que pudiera responderle siquiera y lo besó apasionadamente. Eren quiso protestar los primeros segundos, ¿pero a quién engañaba? Sí lo había extrañado como nunca, de manera que lo abrazó y por el ímpetu terminaron desparramados en las piedritas que adornaban el suelo de la plaza. Sintieron a Mikasa carraspear y se despegar un momento.

—Bueno, parece que ya lo encontraste. Eren, dale su merecida patada en las bolas y luego vuelvan a casa. Mamá está haciendo panquecas caseras con nutella, nos vemos enano, te ves horrible como siempre —dicho lo cual se fue.

Se pusieron de pie mientras sacudían su ropa y al fin inspirando profundo Eren pudo hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenía que verte, al fin lo entendí. Ya no vamos a hablar más, vamos a hacer las cosas, no voy a escuchar más explicaciones, simplemente iremos juntos y haremos todo aquello que te guste. La película es Aquaman.

—Te estuve llamando y no, no me respondiste ni una vez.

—No, anoche no me atendías, decidí venir y hablar contigo cara a cara. Son doce jodidas horas hasta aquí, así que dejé mi tarea y me fui directo a la terminal, tomé el colectivo de las cuatro y media, demoró un poco y llegué pasadas las cinco de la tarde. Me quedé sin batería —explicó extendiéndole el celular.

A Eren se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas del alivio y luego lo abrazó con fuerza, volvieron a besarse con ganas hasta que el alboroto de unos niños ahí cerca les hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra de nuevo.

—Mi amor —le habló Levi al oído—, vamos a cenar, ¿quieres?

—Sí —aceptó Eren respirando hondo para calmarse—, pero vamos a casa que te presto un abrigo, esa noche nevará.

De la mano caminaron tranquilos hasta la casa de los padres de Eren. Tuvieron que probar las panquecas de Carla obligadamente y luego de que Levi se bañó, puso a cargar el celular y se abrigó apropiadamente, se fueron en el auto a buscar un lindo restaurante donde cenar.

Comieron a la luz de las velas, sin celulares molestos, ni libros por muy interesantes o antiguos que fueran. Solo ellos dos mirándose, charlando, atendiendo a cada una de sus expresiones. Entonces Levi recordó porqué se había enamorado cuando lo vió sonreír y guiñarle un ojo coquetamente.

—Eres hermoso, Eren —Levi tomó su mano más cercana y lo miró con profundo amor—. Quiero que vuelvas, es una mierda regresar y no encontrarte. Perdóname, por todas esas veces que te sentiste tan mal, yo no sabía que era tan duro para ti. Lo siento.

Al más alto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Quieres saber algo gracioso? Esta noche iba a regresar, luego de mi paseo por la plaza. Te iba a pedir disculpas por ser tan caprichoso, no quiero pelearme contigo, no quiero.

—No es tu culpa, ya te lo dije, es la mía. Me alegra saber que me extrañabas, cuando hablaba contigo me dolía pensar que ya no me necesitabas, me sentí morir.

—Increíble, nunca pensé que podrías decir cosas tan lindas. Me hacen bien, de verdad.

Luego del postre, de mutuo acuerdo, se dirigieron a un hotel de amor. Habían sido más de dos semanas sin tocarse, sin sentirse, extrañándose más y más, anhelándose.

Demoraron en quitarse la ropa, prefirieron disfrutar de los cuantiosos besos. Eren recordó cómo es que Levi lo dejaba temblando al besarlo. Hacía ya cuatro años que salían, uno que convivían y siempre tenía esa sensación de caer al vació cuando el más bajo le succionaba la lengua. Es cierto, ese hombre era parco, poco expresivo, pero capaz de hacerle sentir todo su amor con un simple acto como un beso.

La habitación se llenaba de gemidos, resoplidos, no hacía decir nada, sus cuerpos se entendían mejor que cualquier diálogo. La ropa fue cayendo despacio, ambos refrenando las ganas que se tenían. Sus erecciones se sentían perfectamente, contenidas en las telas de sus pantalones, pujantes por liberarse. Levi lo tenía acorralado contra la pared, a pesar del frío afuera sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo.

Eren cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la exploración que Levi le hacía con su boca, tan demandante y fuerte como a él le gustaba. Levi podía aparentar ser un hombre calmado y tranquilo, pero cuando la pasión lo contaminaba se volvía un amante experimentado y complaciente. La primera vez que lo hicieron Eren sintió como si se hubiera transformado durante el acto, era algo fascinante. Justo como ahora.

Apretó los dientes cuando el de cabellos negros succionaba sobre su clavícula, expuesta por la remera de cuello ancho que portaba. Se la quitó lentamente, amaba desnudar a Eren, ver esa piel acaramelada dispuesta a ser tocada. Aminoró la marcha, dejó suaves y espaciados besos por todo su torso, logrando que la piel del joven se erizara por sus acciones. Levi se arrodilló para concentrarse en el ombligo de Eren, un punto erótico y estratégico de su cuerpo. Pronto lo escuchó resoplar ahogadamente, mientras desde su ángulo veía como se mordía los labios. Lo encendía ver ese simple gesto. Se desarmaba por dentro.

Desprendió la bragueta del más alto y le sacó los ajustado jeans, siempre se quejaba de que los usaba demasiados apretados, pero a la vez se lo comía con los ojos.

—Eren —lo llamó con su ronca voz, sus miradas conectaron—. Te amo —Dicho lo cual comenzó a besar el miembro erecto de su novio, para luego meterlo en su boca, succionando apretadamente y con precisión, tal como al otro le gustaba.

Ver esa mirada decidida de Levi mientras le hacía la felación era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Eren. No podía dejar de mirarlo, mientras su miembro entraba y salía lleno de fluídos. Acarició la mejilla del más bajo y le sonrió con los pómulos encendidos y el estómago temblando.

—Yo también te amo, Levi, te amo tanto, ¡aaaah!

Levi escupió en su mano y buscó la entrada que deseaba imperiosamente invadir. El sudor le perlaba el torso a Eren, su respiración errática, adornada de esos jadeos candentes le ponía de un humor muy especial. Lamió a diestra y siniestra, chupando y haciendo amagos de mordidas sutiles, mientras sus dedos hacían un buen trabajo. Eren comenzó a mover su cadera hacia adelante, sus manos estorbando, tratando inútilmente de arañar la pared. Se retorció en un espasmo cuando su novio encontró su punto más sublime.

Levi sacó sus dedos y siguió succionando sobre el miembro henchido, lleno de venas y duro, para luego arremeter en ese mismo lugar que conocía tan bien. Lo hubiera seguido atacando hasta hacerlo acabar con su próstata únicamente, pero Eren le suplicó que ya no lo hiciera esperar.

Se puso de pie y se quitó la camisa rápidamente. El de ojos verdes paseó descaradamente su mirada por toda esa exquisita palidez y se giró para darle un show muy sugestivo. Ondulando las caderas, mojó sus propios dedos y le mostró cuan suave ya se encontraba para entonces auto penetrándose con sus bonitos dedos.

—Aquí, aquí, por favor —le suplicó con voz ronca y sensual.

Levi se deshizo de sus pantalones y mojó su miembro con su propia saliva, repasó varias veces con la cabeza por el rosado agujero. Eren tenía la piel de la espalda erizada y apenas podía respirar, realmente que lo necesitaba dentro suyo con urgencia. Finalmente lo sintió abriéndose paso, ese apéndice grueso que le gustaba tanto.

—¡Ah, sí! Justo… así…

Levi lo tomó de las caderas, inspiró mucho y con suavidad, pero con firmeza siguió empujando para poder alojarse del todo.

—Hermoso, hermoso —repetí como un mantra mientras besaba toda porción de espalda que estuviera a su alcance.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya estuvo deslizándose sin problemas, lo abrazó desde atrás, apoyando la sudada frente en sus omóplatos. Eren tiritaba de placer, resoplando contra la pared, empujando incluso con su propio coxis. Levi Ackerman tenía una manera única y muy sexy de hacer el amor, y a él le encantaba todo ese combo.

El más bajo se quedó quieto y su novio se movió en círculos pequeños balanceando un poco la punta de los pies, logrando con ese movimiento apretarlo bastante y succionarlo con sus entrañas calientes. Levi mordió en el precioso lugar entre el omóplato y el hombro de su pareja. Lo volvía loco, perdía el raciocinio, lo dejaba levitando en el gozo más intenso.

Con mucha suavidad, porque Eren era increíblemente sensible, estimuló sus tetillas con sus pulgares, acariciando, apretando y frotándolos en círculos, podía sentir las repercusiones en su polla que era apretaba de manera intermitente a cada uno de los estímulos en su pecho.

Una vez que lo sintió suficiente, descendió sus manos hasta prenderse de la divina cintura, comenzó a bombear sin ser bruto, con seguridad, hasta que su mano derecha capturó el miembro de Eren para masturbarlo al ritmo de las estocadas. El joven perdió fuerza en sus piernas, su torso se fue hacia adelante afirmándose apenas de la pared. Levi salió de su interior, lo giró rápidamente y levantando uno de los fornidos y firmes muslos lo colocó encima de su cadera y desde ese ángulo, viendo la cara enrojecida y suplicante de Eren, encontró de nuevo la abertura y la invadió sin compasión.

Desde esa postura fue su boca la que mordisqueó y abusó de los pezones erectos y rojos, nuevamente su mano estimuló e miembro de Eren, que estaba a un paso de volverse gelatina.

—Va-vamos a la c-cama, no, no doy m-más —le advirtió completamente doblegado.

Levi negó, haciendo gala de su fuerza enorme, lo levantó de ambas piernas y lo sostuvo contra la pared mientras lo seguía invadiendo sin descanso. Eren se aferró del musculoso cuello, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Trató de apretar con sus piernas la cintura para ayudar con más puntos de apoyo, hacía tanto que Levi no se lo hacía así, de pie contra la pared, era una de sus posiciones favoritas.

Unieron sus bocas, resoplando y besándose como podían. Hasta que Eren comenzó a mover sus caderas, gruñendo y echando su cabeza atrás. Levi no quería alargar más el momento, tanto tiempo aguantándose no era sano y su anatomía le pedía a gritos que se liberara de una vez.

—Jun-juntos, Eren —dijo tratando de acoplarse al ritmo ajeno.

—¡Sí, sí, ahora, a-ahora, aaaah!

Sintió como el pene de su novio palpitaba dentro suyo justo en el momento en que se derramaba entre ambos estómagos, ni siquiera notó lo fuerte que le había arañado la espalda en ese momento. Mientras terminaba de descargarse ambos se deslizaron lento de la pared hasta el suelo, donde quedaron agitados y enredados, intentando recuperar el aliento ante tamaño esfuerzo.

Eren se rió un poco llamando la atención de su novio y juntó de nuevo sus bocas, aunque ahora la posición fuera algo incómoda.

—Amo que acabes dentro —le susurró mientras lamía sugestivamente la concha de su oreja.

—Es genial, pero no muy higiénico —apuntó Levi, suspirando profundo.

—No pienses en eso ahora, quiero hacerlo toda la noche, mi amor. Debes compensarme por todo el tiempo que me ignoraste.

—Sí, lo haré, todas las veces que quieras.

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños y feliz navidad —dijo Eren besándole la punta de la nariz.

Levi rodó los ojos sin entender del todo, ¿navidad? ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Qué?

—¿No te diste cuenta? —le dijo Eren sorprendido—, pensé que habías venido a verme por eso, y la cena y… Levi, ¿realmente no te diste cuenta?

El hombre sonrió tranquilo.

—No, realmente no lo hice. Es que eso en verdad no es para nada importante si no estás tú. Tú eres lo que más me importa, Eren, eso es todo.

Se miraron con amor, y se abrazaron unos minutos antes de levantarse para ir a la cama por el siguiente round.

El amor no se puede medir con palabras, por muy lindos poemas que se puedan crear son las acciones las que lo hacen existir, las que evidencian su presencia. Palabras ausentes de acciones pueden hacer que perdamos lo más valioso que tenemos en la vida. Levi había aprendido finalmente su lección, y de ahora en más le demostraría a Eren, las veces que fuera necesario, que su amor era más real que nunca.

Feliz Navidad!

.

By Luna de Acero.


End file.
